The Bag of Holding
by PillarAngel
Summary: Mordicai and Rigby find out about a bag that can hold an endless amount of items. Rigby eventually finds one and is really excited until he discovers the contents of the bag.


**This is my first fan fiction ever on this site! ^_^**

**It's nothing fancy like the other fan fictions I've scanned. It was just an idea I had for an episode for a while.**

**It's based off of the bag of holding from thinkgeek which was also some what a parody item of a item from D&D.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**This Goes without saying, but all awesome characters and settings belong to it's respective creator, J.Q. Quintel.**

* * *

Mordicai and Rigby are stationed in front of the house awaiting instructions from Benson.

"Alright you two," Said Benson, "I need the shed near the docks painted. The paint buckets, along with some brushes, are kept inside the garage."

"Kay," Said Mordicai, "Come on Rigby let's start loading up the cart with paint."

"Unfortunately, you guys can't use the cart. It's busted and Skips is currently fixing it."

"Aww what?!" Said Rigby, "The paint is heavy and the docks are far away from here!"

"Well I'm sorry that you are too lazy to carry paint to the other side of the park now get to work or you're-"

"We know, we know," Mordecai interrupted "..._or you're fired! I'm a big meanie._"

"_And I smell funny!_" Rigby added.

Mordicai and Rigby snickered.

"Ha ha, very funny," Said Benson, "Those two comments are going to cost you on your next pay check." Benson leaves.

Mordicai and Rigby groaned and proceeded to head to the dock with paint pushes in hand.

"Alright Rigby," said Mordicai, "crack open a can of paint."

"Don't you have the paint?" Rigby asked.

"Uuuuugh! Are you kidding me? We forgot the paint?"

"Don't you mean you forgot the paint?"

Mordicai punched Rigby in the shoulder. "Y'OUCH!"

"Look," said Mordicai, "let's just go back and grab the paint."

"But if Benson comes by he'll think we were goofing off again. Someone should hold down the fort, and by someone I mean me cause I'm not making an unnecessary trip across the park."

"No way man. You go get the paint!"

"I'm not hiking all the way back, you go!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I."

Mordicai thought for a moment.

"Alright," said Mordicai, "let's play rock, paper, scissors to decide who has to go get the paint."

"Are you kidding? I'm not playing that," Rigby starts to shiver, "It's an evil game."

"Oh yeah," Said Mordicai, "How about we just flip a coin?"

"But I don't have one on me."

"Me neither."

Just then they heard the foot steps and panting of a male jogger going along the path, wearing red shorts, white shirt, having brown hair, and a average sized back pack.

"Yo, bro!" Mordicai called out to the jogger.

"The jogger halted, but jogged in place.

"Hey guys," The jogger said. "What's up?

"Do you have a coin we could borrow?"

"I sure do," the jogger said joyfully, "let me just fish out my wallet."

The jogger stopped jogging in place and proceeded to take off his bag and lay it on the ground. He knelt down and reached his entire arm inside the bag. He first took out a small box, then a toaster, then spent a bit hoisting a mini fridge out of it before finding his wallet. By this point both Mordeccai and Rigby were in awe.

"Here it is! Now let's see here…"

"Dude, are you going to pull out like a space shuttle or something out of that wallet?" Rigby exclaimed.

"Haha! No," The jogger said still fishing for a coin, "only my bag of holding can do that."

"Bag of holding?" Mordeccai asked.

"You haven't heard of them?" the jogger asked, "They were the coolest inventions to hit my town 2 months ago. Pretty sure you'll find people who own one of these babies. They can hold a lot of stuff. It is literally bigger on the inside."

The jogger proceeded to open the bag.

"Step inside and see for yourself."

Mordeccai and Rigby shrugged and stepped inside the bag to see a regular sized room with a bed, a lamp, a desk with a computer on it. On the other side was a couch a video game console and a TV.

"Woooooooooooaaaaaaah!" Said Mordicai and Rigby.

"I know right?" said the Jogger, "I carry my home on my back when I go travelling so I get a little home on the go."

"Dude you have to tell us where to get one of these." Rigby said.

"I don't know man," said Mordicai, "something this awesome has gotta be expensive."

"He's right." The Jogger said, "They cost around $8,000 dollars, and that's just for a cheap knock off."

"Dang!" Rigby said.

They all came out of the bag and the jogger gave Rigby the coin. Mordeccai called tails and Rigby flipped. It landed on tails, Rigby groaned and proceeded to go get the paint. Rigby went in to the garage to grab a few cans of paint. Skips was busy fixing the cart near the garage.

"Hey Rigby," said Skips, "where's Mordicai?"

"I lost a coin toss and had to come back to get the stupid can of paint we need to paint the shed near the docks that Mordi- I mean we forgot."

"Well good luck carrying that many cans of paint all the way across the park."

"I should have asked that guy if I could borrow his super cool bag of holding."

"Did you say bag of holding? I haven't used one of those since last month when I had to do a big moving job."

"You actually had one?"

"Well It wasn't mine. I borrowed it from a wealthy friend. That bag is too rich for my blood."

"You and me both. I would kill for a bag like that."

Rigby, while struggling, carries the cans of paint toward the dock when he spots something in the bushes.

Rigby gently put down the paint buckets, walked toward the bushes and rustled through them. He found an old, red with gold lining bag that was old, ripped and pretty much in a bad condition, but it bared the same shape as the joggers bag.

"Hmm… nah it can't be." Rigby wondered. Then he reached his entire arm into the bag and was shocked. To further tested it he chucked a few paint bucket into the bag with ease.

"Sweet! I found my very own bag of holding for free! Wait until Mordicai sees this!"

He loaded the rest of the paint buckets into his bag and scurried off onto all floors back to Mordicai.

"What the heck man!" Mordicai shouted. "Where are the paint buckets?! If you got lazy and didn't bother getting the paint I'll-"

"Don't worry bro," Rigby interrupted, "The paint buckets are in here."

He took of his bag and showed it to Mordicai.

"A smelly old bag? Did you get that from the trash or something?"

"Maybe, maybe, but it's not just any old bag. Stick your arm inside it."

Mordicai reached inside and to his amazement, realized what it was.

"Holy crap! It's the bag of holding! How did you get it?!"

"We can be amazed that I found a cool bag of holding later. Right now we got a wall to paint."

"Yeah good call. Get the paint will ya?"

"I'm trying to get it, but I can't reach it!"

"It's probably deeper than the other bag."

"I'll just hop in for a sec and fetch it."

Rigby jumped into the bag not realizing how far down the bottom of the bag descended, he fell for about a full 7 seconds before hitting the ground.

"Oh man this bag is huge, and dark. Oh hey there are a few torches, and theirs the paint buckets."

He walked toward the paint buckets. Most of them broke or exploded from impact causing the paint to spill. One paint bucket was in good enough condition to conceal the paint.

"We at least this bucket survive the crash la-"

Rigby was interrupted by a soft growl. He looked around, but couldn't see anything past the few torches he saw hanging on the bag walls.

"H-hello?"

He heard it again. Still soft, but a little louder and more fearsome than the last.

With the paint bucket still in had, Rigby screamed and ran into the darkness until he bumped into a ladder. He climbed up hoping it was the way out. He could see a light above him and he kept climbing. He jumped out. He was back at the docks. He panted on the ground for a while and stopped after he noticed Mordicai was shadowing him.

"Dude, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Hey!" High five ghost said in the distance.

"Well sorry man. Your kind is just too scary."

"Well I never!"

High five ghost said as he floated away flabbergasted.

"I heard a growl," Rigby said, "A scary growl! At least I think I did…"

"It was probably too dark in there. Your mind must have been playing tricks on you or something."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Come on, let's finish this wall before Benson comes and yells at us." Mordicai suggested.

After they finished painting the wall, Benson allowed them to go on their break. Mordicai asked Rigby if he wanted to catch the baseball game at the stadium with him, but Rigby wanted to go gloat about his new bag. Rigby then proceeded to go back to Skips as his first bragging victim.

"Hey Skips."

"Sup Rigs."

"Look what I got!"

"Is that a…"

"Yes! It's a bag of holding! Cool huh?"

"Please tell me you did not find that laying somewhere."

"So what if I did?"

"You don't know what people keep in that. It could be something evil just waiting to get out. The design of it is the Bag of holding Universe edition. It's the most expensive version of the bag. It has a humongous capacity inside. The previous owner must have wanted to store something big inside it."

"Pfft I doubt that anyone would carry something- "

Rigby was interrupted by Mordicai who pushed him over making him land on his bag of holding, causing it to make a big click sound.

"Oh sorry dude. I just rushed over here to show you want I found!"

Mordicai showed a green bag with purple lining.

"Tada! My own bag of holding."

"Sweet! Now we both have bags of holding."

"Ye-ah!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO H"

Then Rigby's bag opened on its own and rumbled a bit. Out of it emerged a huge blue dragon. It roared then made a soft growl. The soft growl put Rigby in shock.

"It's that growl again! There really is something evil in my bag!"

"Quick! Grab the bag so we can send it back!" Skips yelled.

Rigby bent down to reach the bag. "Look out!" Mordicai cried. He ran and tacked Rigby out of the path of the blue flame the dragon shot out of his mouth, engulfing the bag into ashes.

"Oh great. Now what?!" Rigby cried.

"Mordicai!" Skips shouted, "We need to trap the dragon into your bag!"

Mordicai opened his bag and reached in, but his entire arm couldn't extend all the way in.

"It wont work!" Mordicai yelled, "The bag is not large enough!"

Mordeccai then retracted his hand and squeezed it with his other hand.

"Ouch!" He yelled, "There is something sharp in here."

Mordicai flipped the bag upside down and shook it. Emptying it's contents. Out dropped various weapons: swords, spears, maces, axes, and flails, armor and shields.

"Dude did you get this from a roman museum or something?" Rigby asked.

"No," Mordicai Replied, "I found this just laying around at the back of that Stadium that we go too to watch live baseball games."

"Forget about the bag's origin." Skips said, "Grab a weapon and some armor and let's kill that thing before it destroys the park!"

Mordicai Skips and Rigby grabbed a piece of chest and head armor and put it on. Mordeccai equipped himself with a spear and shield, Rigby a sword and shield and Skips a long flail.

"CHAAAAAAAAARGE!" Rigby commanded and they ran screaming towards the dragon.

The dragon roared and descended onto the ground, looking downwards to the brave trio.

Mordicai charged with his spear, but the dragon positioned its head down and quickly raised it back up, upper cutting Mordicai and making him fall to the ground.

Rigby repeatedly stabbed the dragon on his back right foot. The dragon swung it's tail towards Rigby, but he dodged, landing on the tail, running along it and made it on the dragons back. The dragon began to fly up into the air, Rigby began to grip onto the dragons scale, slowly making his way to the middle of the dragon's neck. He took his sword and stabbed the dragon, causing it to cry in pain as it descended to the ground below. Before the dragon could get up, Skips jumped onto the dragons back, used his long flail to secure a knot onto the dragons neck to use it as reins to control the dragon's movements. As it roared countless times it began to fly back in the air.

"Mordicai!" Skip's yelled, "Grab your bag! I'll try to squeeze it inside regardless of the size!"

"I don't know where the bag is!" Mordicai yelled back, "I think the dragon burned it along with Rigby's!"

"I think I see it near that bench behind you!"

Mordicai looked behind him and saw the bag which looked similar to his and Rigby's, but a different color. Regardless, without hesitation, Mordeccai sprinted for it while avoiding flame breath attacks from the dragon. He lunged for the bag, dodging another flaming path, and snatched the bag.

"Quick!" Skips yelled, "Open the bag and hold it up! I'm going to try to guide the dragon into the bag!"

"Are you nuts?!" Mordicai cried out.

"It's the only way!" Skips yelled. "HYAH!"

Skips pulled the flails on the dragon, making it roar loudly. The dragon charged downward towards Mordicai who kept his eyes shut tight and his teeth clenched.

As soon as the dragons head entered the bag, skips jumped off the dragon, rolling a couple of times before coming to a stop on the ground. As soon as the dragon was inside the bag completely, Mordicai zipped up the bag as quickly as he could.

"We…we did it!" Mordicai said excitedly.

"Booya! We did it!" Rigby said excitedly while giving Mordicai a hi five, but was intercepted by hi five ghost.

"Err… that high five was meant for Mordicai." Rigby said.

"Ugh. Still thinking ghosts are bad people." Hi five ghoast said as he floats away.

"Alright," Skips said, "good job you two, but promise me you will never pick up another bag of holding that's just lying in odd places."

"We swear we will never ever pick up another one of those bags again unless we pay for it." Rigby said.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to fixing the cart."

Skips proceed to go back to the cart and resume fixing it.

"Hey that's my bag!" A voice said from behind Mordeccai and Rigby. It was the jogger, but with out his bag.

"I forgot where I left it, thanks for finding it for me."

"Uhhh… no problem." Mordicai said hesitatingly while handing the jogger the bag.

"Hmm," the jogger pondered, "It feels a little heavier than before. Oh well, thanks again. I'm heading back to my home town, hopefully I'll visit again and say hello to you guys!"

The jogger then proceeded to jog along the path.

"Should we tell him?" Mordicai asked. Rigby put his hands behind his back and walked away whistling.


End file.
